Mis Sombras
by Danita.Black.Lupin
Summary: Historia llena de amor, dolor e intriga Ambos creían que tenían todo para ser feliz, pero cuando se conocieron se dieron cuenta que ambos unidos eran completamente felices
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Porque en la ciudad de Orleans, las noches eran tan negras?, corria por el callejon frio y oscuro, me sentia observada pero temia mirar para atras, comence a caminar mas rapido cuando tropece con una lata, di un fuerte golpe en el suelo, mire a mi alrededor cuando senti una leve risita, senti un estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo.

- Quien anda ahi?- trate de sonar lo mas osca posible, pero en realidad mi voz sono demasiado debil, me levante lo mas rapido que pude, mire a mi alrededor no habia nadie, maldicion ahora andaba paranoica.

Por fin habia llegado al final del callejon, me estremeci nuevamente al recordar la sonrisa, debia dejar de leer libros de terror, me estaban causando un da o psicologico, sonrei al pensar en las tonteras que se me ocurrian, emiti un leve bufido. Me acerque a la parada de autobus observe a mi alrededor, habia una se ora con semblante frio, junto a ella un peque o este vestia de manera precaria, a sus pies un perro sarnoso, observe como un estupendo vehiculo se detenia frente a mi, era de color negro trate de ver a sus ocupantes, pero el intento fue en vano sus vidrios estaban polarisados.

- Mam , mira que hermoso vehiculo- decia el peque o, mientras daba saltitos.  
- Cuidado, y alejate del vehiculo - le contesto de manera tosca su madre - Pero... mam - emitio un breve puchero

Trate de contener la risa que me generaba dicho espectaculo, era obvio que ese vehiculo no era muy comun verlo en este sector de Orleans, ya que me encontraba en los suburbios... siempre me preguntaba que hacia en ese terrorifico lugar, mi respuesta era obvia trabajaba en el Orfanato "ni os desamparados de Orleans", me encantaba mi trabajo, ganaba poco dinero pero ver esas caritas de mis peque os que me llamaban o corrian a mis brazos cuando llegaba, me causaba un gran recocijo en mi corazon.

Pero nuevamente me entro una duda que hacia ese espectacular vehiculo en los suburbios, me quede mirandolo fijamente note que debia ser ultimo modelo estaba bien cuidado, ya que no me manejaba en la materia automotriz, este dio un peque o ronroneo y desaparecio al doblar la esquina de la gran avenida.

Siempre maldecia el transporte publico, por mi escaso sueldo no tenia la posibilidad de tener un vehiculo aunque fuera peque o, por otro lado los taxis eran demasiado caros, mire el reloj eran cerca de la medianoche un leve escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo, me gire y observe el callejon, senti mis manos heladas, me estaba dando miedo estar ahi. Cuando dos luces potentes dieron en mi rostro, eureka!- habia llegado mi adorado autobus.

Me sente junto a una se ora de edad, estaba dormia comodamente con su rostro apoyado a la fria ventana, la se ora y el peque o se sentaron atras mio, esta lo rega aba por algo que habia dicho el peque o, senti un fuerte rugido que emitia mi estomago, sonrei por lo bajo- ahora que lo pensaba bien estaba muerta de hambre, saque unas galletas de mi bolso. Abri el envoltoreo con demasiada delicadesa, saque una galleta cubierta con chocolate y le di un peque o mordisco, cuando escuche que decia el peque o de atras.

- Mami, tengo hambre... falta mucho para llegar? -  
- Poco, trata de dormir-

Observe mis galletas, no podia comer mientras un peque o tenia hambre, me gire y le di las galletas dedicandole una amplia sonrisa.

- Son para mi -  
- Si, peque o- le acaricie su mejilla - Gracias se orita-

Saco una galleta rapidamente y se la devoro luego me dedico una sonrisa con sus mejillas llena de chocolate, al ver esa carita senti un leve apreton en mi corazon, me gire nuevamente a mi asiento y comence a leer un libro...

Estaba en mi dulce hogar, era un peque o departamento que contaba con una peque a salita en esta tenia un sillon grande y uno peque o con una mesita de centro, a un costado una estanteria llena de mis mejores libros, la cocina era estilo americana tenia una barra con cuatro banquitos, luego venia un peque o b un costado mi estudio donde tenia demasiadas fotografias con mis pequ os del orfanato en el centro un escritorio a un costado una estanteria llena de carpetas en esta habia seguimientos de peque os que pertenecian al orfanato y de algunos que habian pertenecido, para terminar con el mejor lugar mi dormitorio tenia una amplia ventana, pegada a la pared estaba mi cama era grande para mi y un televisor junto con un reproductor de peliculas con esas pocas cosas era realmente feliz o eso creia.  
Me recoste en mi cama y cerre los ojos, me desperto el timbre del telefono, di un leve saltito y corri a la sala a contestar.

- Al , Quien habla?- - Herms, todavia no veo tu angelical rostro en el orfanato- quede anonadada, gire rapidamente mi rostro al despertador de mi mesita y vi la hora eran las 10 de la ma ana emiti una leve maldicion.  
- Lo siento, me quede dormida... - escuche una leve risita al otro lado del auricular.  
- Tranquila, me imagino que vas a venir igual- - Claro que s , dame unos minutos y estoy alla - guarde silencio - gracias por todo Lunita - No me digas asi! suena demasiado tierno y yo soy una mujer atrevida-

entorne los ojos y emiti una leve sonrisa, mi querida amiga Luna con ella habia enfrentado fracasos y celebrado grandes triunfos... ambas habiamos tomado la desicion de trabajar en el Orfanato, esta estaba en la parte de direccion en cambio yo trataba directamente con los ni os ya que era psicologa.

- Herms! apurate recuerda que debes ayudarme- en que debia ayudar a Luna, se me vino esa gran duda a mi cabeza.  
- A que te refieres mi estimada amiga -  
- Cuando llegues te lo dire, adios- lo ultimo que escuche fue su risita y luego el tono del telefono

Ordene la ropa que me colocaria ese dia seria unos jeans algo sueltos, una blusa a cuadros y mis entra ables convers, cuando ya estaba vestida y maquillada de manera cauta me dedique una sonrisa a mi reflejo del espejo para luego decirme :" Ser un gran dia Herms".  
Ya que iba demaciado atrasada decidi tomar un taxi, me salio bastante caro pero debia llegar temprano a mi adorable trabajo, cuando llegue me detuve un momento a observar su fachada era tetrica las paredes de un color celeste deste ido y los barrotes de las ventanas oxidados, las puertas daban un aspecto a esas terrorificas peliculas de terror que tanto me encantaban. Porque tanta precariedad?- ningun empresario habia querido dar donativos para este ya que lo consideraban botar dinero, por otro lado el terreno que ocupaba lo querian para instalar una industria, si eso ocurria que pasaria con los ni os, senti como mis ojos se umedecian.

-Por fin llegas!- se apresuro a mi encuentro y me dio un fuerte abrazo- porque tienes aspecto de querer llorar? sucede algo- - No quiero que destruyan el orfanato, que pasara con los peque os...- senti como mi voz se quebraba - Tranquila Herms, ha llegado el momento de salvar al orfanato, te contare algo pero ninguna palabra a las hermanas -  
Le dedique una mirada a Luna, siempre tan estupenda aunque vestia algo extra o y esos aretes de rabanitos que tanto los ni os le gustaban, al recordar a los peque os senti mucha pena, no queria dejar de ver esos peque os rostros llenos de sue os y en busca de amor.

- Me llamo la atencion que nadie corriera a mi encuentro - Observe el semblante de Luna esta entorno los ojos, no pude ocultar mi sonrisa - Salieron con las monjitas al parque- monjitas asi le deciamos a las hermanas cuando estabamos las dos solas.  
- Ahora me diras en que quieres que te ayude, me tienes de los mil nervios por la inquietud - le dije

Luna tomo un monton de carpetas, tomo asiento y se coloco sus gafas de media luna, trate de controlar la risa, ahora era mi querida amiga la chica intelectual.  
con su mano me indico que tomara asiento, hizo un sonido algo comico con su garganta y luego comenzo a parlotear - El orfanato esta pasando por una crisis tremenda, en cualquier momento nos desalojan de solo pensarlo siento mi cuerpo temblar, ya que pienso en los peque os Que pasara con ellos?, a las hermanas las enviaran a otros conventos o orfanatos... estuve investigando y analizando mil opciones.

Notaba el semblante de Luna, era terror ella al igual que yo le habia tomado demasiado cari o a las hermanas y a los peque os, imaginarme la separacion senti una fuerte punzada en mi pecho, debia ser fuerte- Herms! me estas escuchando- le dedique un mohin en forma de disculpa y esta me dedico una mirada reprobatoria para luego continuar- tengo una reunion con un gran empresario, el nos ayudara a solucionar todos nuestros problemas, por eso necesito que me indiques de que manera lo puedo convencer.

Habian pasado unos dias desde que tuvimos esa conversacion con Luna, habia realizado un informe resaltando las necesidades que presentaba el orfanato, nos habiamos quedado todos los dias hasta altas horas de la noche en mi departamento explicandole cada detalle para que sonara convincente, estaba segura que mi amiga saldria airosa de eso, pero el destino queria otra cosa mi queridisima amiga habia despertado enferma todavia recordaba lo que habia sucedido.

- Herms, soy Luna no podre ir a la reunion... amaneci con una fuerte toz no logro hablar de manera adecuada- tenia razon su voz era de las tumbas - No puedes cancelarla o mejor dicho cambiarla - mi solucion era bastante idiota pero era la mejor opcion - Me costo un monton, agendar esta reunion si la cambio tal vez me la cancelen y todo nuestro esfuerzo no habra solucionado nada- aunque no quisiera aceptarlo mi amiga tenia razon - Si quieres voy yo- no tenia ninguna intencion de ir pero no habia otra opcion.  
- Herms! eres mi heroe y el de todos en el orfanato, estoy segura que lo haras de maravilla... dentro de la carpeta deje los datos del se or- cuando escuche eso la muy tramposa tenia todo planeado desde antes -Luna eres una tramposa...- - Lo siento, pero desde hace dias que me sentia algo enfermita, estoy segura que lo haras de maravillas confio en ti...

Perfecto- tome las carpetas y me apresure tenia aproximadamente unos 30 minutos para llegar a esa reunion, esperaba que todo resultara de maravillas...

Espero que les guste este breve capitulo!

saludos :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

El taxi me dejo frente a un gran edificio este decía con letras plateadas en la punta POTTER S.A, se notaba la gran inversión de dinero en semejante inmueble llene mis pulmones de oxigeno, me gire observe mi silueta reflejada en la gran puerta de vidrio, me había vestido lo mas formal posible llevaba una blusa blanca con un peque o escote, mi falda estilo tubo regalona y unos zapatos de taco negro, mi terrible melena la había amarrado en una coleta, mentalmente me repetía "tranquila lo harás bien, confía en ti". Me dispuse a entrar, dentro de este era aun mas lujoso, era una amplia sala con un piso negro, sillones blancos y paredes de un blanco algo oscuro, me dedique a observar el personal todos ordenados con sus uniformes negros y una placa dorada en su pecho. Me acerque a recepción frente a mi una se ora me miraba y dedicándome una amplia sonrisa me dijo:

- Bienvenida a empresas Potter s.a, en que la puedo ayudar- sentí un impulso de salir corriendo, no me gustaba estar en ese lugar - Buenos días tengo una cita con el señor Potter - al decir esa palabra me imagine a un hombre anciano, que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a un orfanato como voluntad por sus últimos días de vida.

- Tiene una cita?- dedicándome una mirada reprobatoria- he... s a nombre de la señorita Herm... perdone Luna Lovegood- enarco una ceja como diciendo no entiendo ninguna palabra.

-La Srta. Lovegood agendo una cita con el, pero por motivos de salud no pudo asistir reemplazándola yo - trate de dedicarle una sonrisa, pero como resultado fue una horrible mueca.

Tomo el teléfono y marco unos números no me quitaba su mirada de encima, comencé a ponerme demasiado nerviosa, estiro su mano y me entrego una tarjeta de acceso a personal invitado - piso numero 18 mano derecha- para finalizar con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro algo arrugado.  
Estaba en el ascensor completamente sola, cuando se detuvo en el piso numero 13 entrando dos mujeres bastante guapas ambas con figuras esbeltas una de estas poseía una melena rubia intensa mientras que la otra casta a, venían cotilleando y se reían trate de concentrarme en lo que hablaban, en realidad no me interesaba pero quería despejarme.

- El señor Potter, llego guapísimo de sus vacaciones por Europa .. que afortunada es su novia - murmuro la rubia - Como? no te enteraste! - dando saltitos la casta a - Termino con su novia... así que podemos volver al ataque - emitiendo una risita coqueta - Pero nosotras somos amigas, no deberíamos enfrentarnos por un hombre - con un mohin - Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero el señor Potter nunca nos dedicara la menor atención - acariciando su melena dorada

El ascensor se detuvo, había llegado a mi destino ambas mujeres salieron corriendo girando a la derecha del largo pasillo, emití un leve suspiro había llegado el momento de convencer a este hombre que su mejor opción era ayudar al orfanato de Orleans. Al llegar a recepción me dedico una amplia sonrisa la mujer de cabellera rubia.

- Buenos días, en que puedo ayudarla -

- Busco al Señor Potter... tengo agendada una cita con el - mis manos comenzaban a sudar - Espere un momento- cuando nombre el apellido de ese se or el semblante de la mujer cambio drasticamente ahora me fulminaba con su mirada, eso generaba que me pusiera mas nerviosa.

- Acompáñeme- llegamos a una puerta que tenia una placa escrita "Harry Potter, Presidente", entro con un paso exageradamente coqueto mientras yo la seguía, sentía que en cualquier momento mis piernas se romperían Tuve que ocultar mi asombro pero la oficina era del mismo tamaño que todo mi departamento, poseía grandes ventanales que daban paso a una vista esplendida de toda la ciudad, me sorprendió los cuadros eran preciosas pinturas, me centre en el escritorio que tenia enfrente de mi, note como la silla giraba y unos intensos ojos verdes se posaron en mi.

- Buenos días Srta. Lovegood - me dedico una sexy sonrisa, nunca me imagine que el presidente de dicha compañía seria un hombre tan joven y extremadamente sexy, estaba segura que mi rostro reflejaba embobamiento.

- Disculpe, la srta. Lovegood, no pudo venir porque se encontraba gravemente enferma en su lugar he venido yo - sentía como mis mejillas se sonrojaban - Gretel, puedes retirarte... espera trae dos cafés y que nadie me interrumpa - su tono de voz era sensual, nuevamente sus ojos me miraron sentí miles de descargas por mi cuerpo - cual es su nombre?

- Me llamo Hermione Granger, soy la psicóloga del orfanato - sentía mi cara arder, me indico con un gesto de mano que tomara asiento, obedecí de inmediato.

- La srta. Lovegood me comento que el orfanato esta pasando por una crisis económica de gran envergadura, es mas que están pensando en cerrarlo, porque cree usted que un empresario como yo esta interesado en ayudar en dicha actividad? - cuando escuche esas palabras sentí un fuerte odio a ese tipo que tenia todo y no le costaba nada ayudar a los mas débiles

En ese momento entro la chica con caminar sensual, dejo las tasas sobre la mesa y le dedico una mirada llena de deseo a Potter, luego se giro sensualmente y le dijo - Se le ofrece algo mas señor- pestañeo sus ojos, note como pasaba por alto dicho espectáculo y se concentraba en mi.

- No Gretel, puedes retirarte - Considero que cuando uno tiene tanto no es malo ayudar al que no tiene - le dedique una mirada llena de odio - Me pregunto... porque una chica tan hermosa, termina trabajando en un orfanato que se ubica en los suburbios? - me dedico una mirada llena de misterio - Que tiene de malo trabajar en los suburbios? - lo fulmine con mi mirada - Buena pregunta, pero usted no me ha contestado la que le realice yo - quería marcharme de ese lugar lo antes posible

Saque los documentos de mi bolso y se los pase con mi semblante serio. Se asombro cuando le pase la carpeta, luego tomo unas gafas y se las puso, luego comenzó a hojear el documento. Me dedique a observar su rostro tenia una recta nariz, sus labios se notaban exquisitos sentí las ansias de probarlos, moví la cabeza para sacar de mi mente esa estúpida idea.

- Su propuesta es bastante interesante - me sorprendí cuando me dijo eso luego continuo hablando - me encantan las mujeres bellas e inteligente, usted tiene ambos atributos Srta. Granger le parece si la invito a cenar - mis mejillas se sonrojaron a un nivel máximo, sentí rabia como se atrevía a decirme eso y no tomar en cuenta que en sus manos estaba el destino de tantos peque os.  
Me levante de la silla y le espete de manera ronca - COMO HA USTED NUNCA LE HA FALTADO NADA, NO LE INTERESA LAS NECESIDADES DE LOS DEMÁS observe su semblante sorprendido - hasta nunca Sr. Potter- espete de manera mordaz.

Abrí ferozmente la puerta sentí como cerraba dando un fuerte golpe, la chica rubia me miraba sorprendida. Me apresure a entrar al ascensor - maldito engreído por eso me cargaba la gente que tenia demasiado poder, se creían dueños del mundo recordé las caritas de mis ni os y sentí nostalgia, no había logrado controlar mis emociones tal vez debía haber aceptado la invitación, una vocecita me decía "eres idiota o que".Cuando llegue a mi departamento, observe la contestadora tenia 15 llamadas perdidas de Luna, esperaba que no se molestara por mi actitud pero ese tipo había sacado lo peor de mi, tome el teléfono y marque su numero rápidamente mientras me tendía en el sofá de mi sala.

- Herms! buenas noticias - su voz era demasiado entusiasta, sentí decepción...

- Las cosas no salieron como... esperaba que salieran, el tío es un ligon me empezó a molestar y tu sabes que cuando provocan a Hermione la encuentran - emití una risita nerviosa - lo siento...

- Tranquila Herms, encontraremos la solución para salvar el orfanato, recuerda que siempre se nos ocurren buenas ideas...- mi querida amiga Luna siempre dándome palabras de alegría, por un momento me imagine su sonrisa so adora.

- Me siento demasiado mal... pienso en las hermanas, ni os en todo lo que hemos hecho y siento demasiado dolor - trate de contener las lagrimas.

- Herms, no llores todo tiene solución - esperaba que no se equivocara.  
- Solo pensé en mi...- llorando - Tranquila, ahora dime como era? es cierto que es un tipo demasiado guapo - cuando escuche eso no pude ocultar una sonrisita

- Si, es extremadamente guapo - eso aunque me molestara no lo podía ocultar

Al día siguiente amanecí con bastante animo, esperaba que todo se solucionara tenia artas ideas dando vuelta por mi cabeza, una de ellas era llamar a mi amigo Nevill este era fotógrafo y de los talentosos, la idea era simple realizar una exposición con sus fotografías y que la ganancia se dividiera en dos ... esperaba que este aceptara. Me vestí rápidamente, luego tome una barra de cereal mis carpetas y me dispuse a ir al orfanato.  
Era una mañana bastante fría el autobús me dejaba a unas cinco cuadras de mi destino lo peor de todo era pasar por ese callejón que tanto temía recordé la leve risa que había escuchado unas noches anteriores sentí un leve escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, me apresure. Cuando entre a mi trabajo sentí un fuerte abrazo de mi adorado Collin, me dedico una amplia sonrisa lo tome entre mis brazos y le di un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

- Hola peque o - junte mi mejilla con la de el- este me dio un abrazo.

- Bien, te extra e... - cuando escuche esa frase, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, no quería dejar de ver a ninguno de ellos.

Lo deje en el suelo y este salio corriendo al patio a jugar con sus amiguitos, me concentre a observarlos un momento como se reían eran feliz teniendo tan poco se me vino a la mente el arrogante que había conocido el día anterior, como lo odiaba.

- Herms! como estamos de ánimos para una intensa jornada laboral - me gire con alegría al ver a Luna - Con mucho animo de solucionar todo - dedicándole una sonrisa - Estoy segura que encontraremos una solución y no necesitaremos la ayuda de tipos ricos - riéndose sonoramente

Llevábamos bastante rato trabajando, era nuestro plan de "salvar el orfanato", algunas ideas eran algo imposibles pero otras eran mas sensata .. cuando sentimos como corrían por el pasillo hacia nuestras oficinas, asome mi cabeza por la puerta cuando una de las monjitas corría hacia mi con un enorme adorno floral, era bellisimo una ramo de doce rosas rojas y tenia una peque a tarjeta.

- Quien ha mandado eso? - escuche la voz de asombro de mi amiga - Vino un señor en un vehículo bastante odtentoso, me pregunto por la srta. Hermione y me entrego esto... luego se fue.

- Wow! tienes un admirador Herms! - observe como Luna tomaba a la hermana por los hombros y la samarriaba - era guapo!

No podía creer que ese hermoso adorno fuera para mi, tome la tarjeta con manos temblorosas pero fue mayor mi asombro cuando lei lo que estaba escrito: "Considero que no fue la mejor manera de habernos conocido, siempre cometo errores cuando estoy frente a una chica tan linda como tu... espero que podamos reunirnos nuevamente y analizar tu propuesta; Saludos Harry J. Potter" - no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Luna se acerco a mi y tomo la notita y la empezó a leer en voz alta, luego tomo de las manos a la hermana y daban saltitos por la oficina.

- Debes reunirte con el, estamos salvadas - euforicamente gritaba esas palabras Luna - Usted, Quiere reunirse con el nuevamente? - la voz de la hermana me hizo volver a tierra.

- Lo siento, pero no tengo ninguna intención de volver a ver a ese tipo, me desagrada de sobre manera... es un ligon, no puedo trabajar con alguien que no me agrada! - estaba con una rabia que decidí ir a la cocinita a tomar un café.

- Herms, no te preocupes encontraremos la manera de salir de esta, no te obligare a hacer algo que no quieras - con una sonrisa sincera - Gracias amiga - le di un fuerte abrazo - Pero le gustas... por algo te mando semejante regalo - con mirada picara- entorne los ojos cuando escuche semejante estupidez

Al día siguiente estaba tomando un exquisito café con galletitas, mientras analizaba unas propuestas que debía presentar en diversos establecimientos para que nos colaboraran, cuando escuche risas y aplausos en el jardín, observe como Luna se acercaba a la ventana y emitía un fuerte - Oh!

- Sucede algo? - me miro y con su dedo apuntaba hacia la ventana - me acerque rápidamente a esta y grande fue mi asombro cuando observe como entraban cajas y mas cajas de mercadería, juguetes, ropa y diversos objetos, sentí gran alegría cuando los peque os saltaban y aplaudían de asombro.

- Quien habrá traído todo eso? - no lo sé...

Decidimos ir al patio a disfrutar ese momento de alegría que estaban disfrutando los peque os, cuando sentí un fuerte abrazo de mi peque o Collin lo tome entre mis brazos y giramos dando vueltas de alegría.

- Herms! nos han traído ropa nueva y esta a perfumada juguetes y muchas cosas para todos- no pude controlar mis lagrimas de alegría cuando note el brillo de alegría que reflejaban sus ojitos.

Me acerque a la hermana superiora para preguntarle quien había sido la persona tan generosa que nos estaba brindado esa ayuda y enviarle una carta de agradecimiento - Hermana, Quien ha sido la persona de buen corazón que ha enviado todo? - su rostro solo reflejaba alegría.

- El Señor Potter, creo que hiciste un gran trabajo con la gestión - no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar... Harry Potter había enviado toneladas y toneladas de ayuda al orfanato...

Espero que les guste!  
Saludos :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Habían pasado unos días desde la llegada de los donativos de empresas Potter, como eramos personas agradecidas con Luna tomamos la decisión de enviar un recuerdo en agradeciendo por dicho gesto las, hermanas habían colaborado con galletas de chocolate en forma de "P", mientras que los ni os dibujaron como se imaginaban a Harry Potter, me sorprendí cuando vi dibujos sobre un súper héroe que salvaba a la ciudad de temibles moustros. Esa mañana teníamos una reunión con nuestro mejor amigo Nevill, el cual nos ayudaría o mejor dicho ambos nos ayudaríamos ya que el era fotógrafo, realizaríamos una exposición de su trabajo invitando a grandes empresarios con la finalidad que compraran dichas obras para obtener recursos para el orfanato y popularidad para el. Sentí que me observaban desde el marco de la puerta, era mi amigo con su dulce sonrisa la cual formaba dos margaritas, le daba un aspecto de ternura.

- Nevill!, tanto tiempo sin verte - le dedique una amplia sonrisa

- Herms! estas tan guapa como siempre - sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban

- Claro Herms! la linda y para Luna nada de ternura... - me encantaba cuando Luna fingia enfado con Nevill este siempre se colocaba nervioso

- e... Luna tu también te ves genial - su voz era nerviosa, me rei por lo bajo era una espectadora de las típicas escenas donde Luna fingía celos y Nevill se ponía nervioso, tal vez el estaba enamorado de ella.

Después de unos minutos de sufrimiento por parte de Nevill esta comenzó a reírse y yo me uní a las risas de Luna, mientras que Nevill entornaba los ojos algo exasperado.

- Son bromas Nevill, a mi me quieres como amiga en cambio a Herms, como algo mas - emitió una risa picara, el pobre Nevill me miro con semblante nervioso.

- Nevill, Porque no me lo habías dicho antes? - lo recrimine en broma, pero este se puso mas nervioso, por lo mismo emití una fuerte carcajada.

- Opino que veamos el trabajo y no molestemos a nuestro amigo - trate de controlar la risa pero la expresión de seriedad de Luna no ayudaba mucho

Luego de discutir la temática que le daríamos a la exposición Luna y Nevill fueron a inspeccionar los lugares del orfanato que se ocuparían para realizar la exposición por mi parte me quede dándole los últimos detalles a las invitaciones electrónicas que debíamos enviar. Estaba tan concentrada en mi labor que no escuche cuando llegaron Luna y Nevill emitiendo sonoras carcajadas.

- Herms! nos vamos - siempre Luna se alegraba cuando llegaba la hora de irnos.

- Todavía no termino, irse sin mi quiero dejar todo esto listo y mañana enviarlo a primera hora - les dedique una sonrisa

- Herms! ando en auto... si quieres te espero y te paso a dejar - note en la voz de Nevill ilusión tal vez este sentía algo por mi, recordé el comentario de Luna... debía ser una broma.

- No te preocupes, me iré en autobús... disfruten ambos su paseo - les dedique una sonrisa picara

Las horas pasaron demasiado rápidas o estaba muy concentrada en mi labor, cuando observe el reloj faltaban 30 min para que fueran medianoche - ay! no- el ultimo autobús pasaba a la medianoche.  
Tome mis cosas y comencé a correr por ese oscuro pasillo que me daba la bienvenida, recordé el callejon sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Cuando llegue a la entrada me encontré con el portero Severus Snape, este llevaba a os trabajando en el orfanato era un hombre serio y de semblante triste, nunca lo había visto reírse Las hermanas comentaban que siempre había tenido ese aspecto, pero por alguna razón seria que el nunca ha querido contar. Se sorprendió al verme ahí parada en la entrada con un montón de carpetas y mi maletín.

- Buenas noches don Snape, puede abrirme las puertas - mi voz era temblorosa, su aspecto de seriedad me aterraba

- Estas no son horas para que ande en los suburbios señorita Granger, prefiere que le llame un taxi - observe su alrededor una mesita con unas revistas que llamaron mi atencion una decia "Imperio Potter contra el abuso infantil", junto a estas una taza de cafe

- Estoy en la hora para tomar el ultimo autobus - le dedique una sonrisa nerviosa

- La acompa are a la parada, como le dije anteriormente estas no son horas para andar en los suburbios - su expresion no aceptaba un no por respuesta

- Esta bien -

Caminamos en silencio por ese callejon que tanto temia, ninguno omitia palabras y yo odiaba el silencio, trate de pensar en algun tema que nos uniera a ambos cuando recorde la visita de empresas Potter hace unos dias atras.

- Supo de la visita de empresas Potter - note como su semblante se colocaba triste y sus ojos nublosos

- Usted conoce al presidente de esa empresa - note como se le quebraba la voz

- Si, tuve una reunion con el hace unos dias -

- Como es el? - no le podia decir que era extremadamente guapo, trate de pensar en algo, que le podia decir

- Es alto, de cabellera negra algo desordenada y tiene unos bellos ojos verdes - senti que era una conversacion de chicas y yo la tenia con Severus

- Tiene alguna cicatriz en su frente ? - como sabia el eso, recorde su rostro y no recordaba ninguna cicatriz

- Como sabe usted sobre su cicatriz? - note la sorpresa por mi pregunta

Guardo silencio - Debemos apurarnos Srta. Granger para que alcence el autobus- comenzo a caminar rapidamente. La conversacion habia llegado a su fin.

Esa ma ana desperte algo cansada recordaba los dias anteriores y fueron de demasiado trabajo por causa de la exposicion, estaba a horas del gran momento, me levante y observe el vestido que mi linda amiga me habia prestado era de un rosa palido hermoso algo corto, estaba junto con los tacones que debia usa emiti un bufido como odiaba usar zapatos alto. Me mire al espejo lucia atractiva al menos eso creia pero estaba demasiado nerviosa, tome mi peque o bolso debia dirigirme al orfanato a triunfa.

- Wow! Herms, te vez bellisima - note como le brillaban los ojos a Nevill, tal vez el sentia algo por mi trate de sacar ese pensamiento de mi mente.

- Tu tambien, te vez muy guapo. Preparado para triunfar - le dedique una sonrisa

- Esta sera una gran jornada, la mayoria de los empresarios confirmaron su participacion - La voz de Luna reflejaba nerviosismo

- Por fin podre ver tus fotografias - le dije con un mohin

Comenzaron a llegar muchas personas me lleve un gran asombro al ver tanta gente, cuando lo vi con unos vaqueros negro, una camisa blanca y su cabello desordenado se veia perfecto. Senti como se posaban sus bellos ojos verdes sobre mi, esto provoco que me sonrojara al maximo.

- Como esta Srta. Granger - me dedico una sexy sonrisa - luego beso mi mano con su suave boca, en ese momento anhele que me besara

- Buenas tardes Sr. Potter - mi voz sono demasiado ronca

- Dime Harry - con su mirada llena de misterio

- Tu dime Hermione - mis mejillas se sonrojaron

Note como me observaba de manera intensa, me sentia algo incomoda pero debia actuar normal, es mas sentia que me excitaba esa mirada.

- Con su permiso Srta. ire a ver la exposicion - Se retiro dejandome ahi volando en una nube.

Con Luna entramos a la exposicion luego de dar la bienvenida a la mayoria de los invitados, notamos como a Nevill lo entrevistaban este estaba demasiado nervioso por las preguntas, luego note que la perdiodista se centraba en mi, y corria a mi encuentro.

- Que se siente ser la mayor inspiracion del fotografo Nevill Longbothon? - esa pregunta me dejo sin habla a que se referia con la mayor inspiracion, cuando note unas fotografias mias por la sala algunas sonriendo, otras con cara seria, quede anonadada.

- Herms, todo tiene una respuesta - la voz de nevill me saco de mi pensamiento

- Me lo hubieras dicho... - estaba enfadada por no consultarme, ahora quien seria el sicopata que compraria mis fotografias.

Deje a la periodista con Nevill, me dirigi donde estaba el encargado de reunir los dineros de la gran venta, este cuando me vio me dedico una cara de gran asombro,

- Queria saber cual es el valor de mis cuadros? - estaba demasiado avergonzada por todo

- Lo siento, Srta. pero sus fotografias han sido vendidas todas, a un alto precio - me asombre cuando escuche eso... Quien podria haber comprado mis fotografias? es mas quien habria pagado tanto dinero por estas?

- Me podria decir quien las compro - estaba enfadada

- Las compro Harry Potter, en una alta suma de dinero - cuando escuche su nombre senti como me hervia la sangre, lo busque con la mirada hasta que lo encontre hablando con Luna.

Me dirigi donde el, que se creia que podia comprar mis fotografias asi nada mas... estaba realmente enfadada, cuando llegue donde ellos ambos charlaban animadamente sobre las necesidades del orfanato, cuando me vio centro su mirada en mi.

- Porque compro mis fotografias? - le espete de la manera mas violenta que pude

- Me dijeron que uno podia comprar las fotografias que quisiera, a mi me encantaron las suyas por eso las compre - me espeto tan relajado, note como se pasaba su mano por la cabellera

- Pero... - trate de increparlo, lamentablemente tenia razon

Note como se acercaba la periodista, ahora iba al acecho de Harry Potter, este le dedicaba una sonrisa encantadora. La periodista se derretia con solo mirarlo.

- Herms, estaba pensando que le podiamos solicitar a Harry que hiciera un comercial para la pagina, invitando a mas empresario para que colaboren con esta gran obra el es una persona demasiado influyente - Luna tenia razon pero debia yo pedir eso...

- Dile tu, no tengo hanas de hablar con el... es un psicopata - estaba euforica- observe como Luna entornaba los ojos y me tomaba del brazo para que la siguiera.

Me detuve a mirarlo como respondia cada pregunta que le realizaba la periodista, la forma como movia los labios me tenia embobada, era un tipo demasiado guapo, senti el impulso de acercarme a el, arrinconarlo y besarlo apasionadamente- que diablos me estaba pasando como podia tener esos su os pervertidos con ese tipo que apenas conocia. Observe como Luna charlaba con el mientras que yo continuaba con mi embobamiento, trate de despertar tomando una copa.

- Me parece una excelente idea Srta. Lovegood, por mi parte no hay problema en realizar dicho anuncio - Luna sonreia feliz

- Muchisimas Gracias, Sr. Potter - esta le contestaba tan educada que me causaba risa

En eso una de las personas que estaba a cargo del coctel llamo a Luna, esta se disculpo y le indico que coordinara conmigo el proximo encuentro, luego nos dejo solos en ese amplio lugar. Observe como su mirada verdosa no me quitaba esos bellos ojos de encima, estaba demasiado nerviosa pero debia decir algo o mejor guardar silencio.

- No me respondio porque compro mis fotografias - le volvi a espetar

- Me indicaron que podia comprar las fotografias que quisiera, por otro lado usted me parece una chica demasiado guapa no me aburriria de contenplarla por eso las compre. A la vez no me agrada la idea de que otro tipo las tenga- me dedico una mirada fria

- Que dia puede reunirse con nosotras para el anuncio que publicaremos en la pagina ? - Cambie drasticamente la conversacion, el me intimidaba

Con sus delicados dedos comenzo a tocarse su menton mientras analizaba mi pregunta, recorri su cuerpo con mi mirada estaba para comercelo era un hombre con un cuerpo tonificado, como deseaba tocar ese cuerpo - mi conciencia me decia "hazlo, invitalo a salir" - movi la cabeza con un gesto negativo.

- Tome, ahi sale mi numero cuando tengan todo listo usted me llama e indica el lugar para que nos reunamos - me paso su tarjeta - debo irme Srta. Granger siempre es un placer hablar con usted

- Lo llamare lo antes posible - sonrojada

- Me alegro mucho que usted fuera la que me llevo la propuesta y no la srta. Lovegood... - me dedico una mirada de deseo, luego se retiro

El evento resulto un éxito gracias a la gran compra de Harry Potter por mis fotos lográbamos pagar todas las deudas del orfanato, pintar su fachada y arreglar algunas habitaciones, consideraba exagerada la suma que habia pagado por ellas cuando recorde lo que me habia dicho "no me agrada la idea de que otro tipo las tenga", tal vez le gustaba mi corazon sintio una leve esperanza pero la malvada conciencia me decia " imposible"- tenia razon el nunca posaria su mirada en mi.

No recordaba cuando habia sido la ultima vez que me habia ido temprano a mi dulce hogar, ahora que lo recordaba eso ocurrio durante la primera semana de mi llegada, luego comence a quedarme hasta tarde a diferencia de Luna me encantaba compartir con los niños y las hermanas, por ese motivo no me importaba sacrificar mi tiempo personal en ellos. Tome el telefono debia llamar al Sr. Potter para coordinar nuestra reunion o mejor dicho para la realizacion del comercial, marque rapidamente el numero con mis dedos temblorosos.

- Alo - escuche su melodiosa voz, senti como mi boca quedaba seca

- Sr. Potter, habla con Hermione - mi voz temblaba, como ese hombre provocaba esas cosas en mi

- Digame Harry, me alegro mucho de escuchar su voz nuevamente Hermione - senti como mis mejillas se sonrojaban

- ¿Queria saber que dia podemos grabar el saludo para nuestra pagina? - trate de sonar lo mas convincente

- Cierto, le parece mañana al mediodia - Su voz era una caricia por mi cuerpo, me imagine a Harry besandome mi cuello. Sin darme cuenta mi mano comenzo a deslisarse por este cuando escuche como alguien tosia, Snape me dedicaba una mirada indescriptible

- Claro, le parece bien en el orfanato o en su oficina - estaba acalorada

- En el orfanato, queremos que ayuden a este no a empresas Potter o si? - emitio una breve risita

- Claro, nos vemos mañana - corte rapidamente.

Snape me observaba con su mirada llena de misterio, que pensara de mi que era una tipa que realizaba llamados a busca parejas de solo pensarlo me sonroje, pero debia mantener la calama.

- Srta. Granger son cerca de las 20 horas, le avisaba para que no se le hiciera tarde tomar el autobus - me dedico una fria mirada

- Gracias, le queria pedir un favor... mañana vendra el Sr. Potter, podria dejar abierto el vestibulo - observe como palidesia al escuchar ese nombre

- ¿Porque vendra? - su voz era sepulcral

- ¿Porque le interesa tanto Harry Potter? - despues de haber realizado esa pregunta, maldeci mi lengua por ser tan curiosa

- Ese no es asunto suyo Srta. Granger -

- Gracias por la preocupacion - le dedique una sonrisa, pero solo parecio una mueca

Este se marcho rapidamente, senti que no queria mas preguntas al respecto. Tome mis cosas para irme a mi dulce hogar, me imagine tomando una ducha de agua fria, luego resotarme en mi suave cama. Cuando se me vino a la mente el rostro de Harry Potter, porque ese hombre era tan guapo.

Observaba el video donde el gran empresario Harry Potter invitaba a ayudar con el Orfanato, comence a fijarme en cada detalle de su rostro esos bellos ojos verdes, sus perfectos labios cuando la vi una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Recorde a Snape cuando me pregunto por esta, entonces el conocia muy de cerca a Potter, pero algo debia haber de transfondo, ahora que lo pensaba bien el dia de la grabacion este nunca hizo acto de presencia, algo debia ocultar. Me saco de mi pensamiento el sonido del telefono.

- Herms! vamos a buscarte con Nevill, tenemos un gran motivo para celebrar - escuche su animada voz

- Bueno, nos vemos - no tenia demasiadas ganas de salir, observaba el semblante de Harry en mi computadora, que estaria haciendo ese sexy hombre. Tuve el impulso de llamarlo, pero que le diria...

Senti como golpeaban animadamente la puerta y una leve carcajada de Luna, me apresure a abrir. Estaba ahi parada con su amplia sonrisa vestia un hermoso vestido color coral, en cambio yo lucia unos jeans negros un top celeste y encima mi bluza azul. Claramente no me veia nada de guapa.

- Apresurate, nos estan esperando - Mi amiga siempre resaltaba en belleza y simpatia

- Vamos - trate de sonar animada

Habia perdido la cuenta de los vasos de ron que habia bebido, me sentia un poco mareada por ese motivo me dirigi a la entrada del recinto donde estabamos necesitaba tomar aire fresco, tome asiento sobre la baranda de la entrada senti mis mejillas calientes, cuando comence a recordar el bello rostro de Harry, luego se me vinieron imagenes de su cuerpo era un hombre demasiado apetecible...

**Inicio Flash Back**

Observaba como Nevill colocaba las luces en su lugar y ordenaba para que todo estuviera perfecto, en ese momento entro Luna como un huracan, note su semblante de nerviosismo. Eso me llamo demasiado la atencion, ella se destacaba por ser una mujer bastante segura de si misma, es mas envidiava esa fortaleza. En ese momento lo vi, el hombre que me habia cautivado con su figura y su voz, lucia unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones desabrochados y su cabellera desordenada, lucia extremadamente sexy.

Buenas tardes Srta. Granger... me dedico una sonrisa demasiado sexy, note como mi boca se ponia seca

Buenas Tardes Sr. Potter - Observe como me dedicaba una mirada llena de pasion, senti como mis mejillas se sonrojaban

Solo dime Harry, se acerco para posar sus labios en mis sonrojadas mejillas, senti como mis piernas tiritaban.

De acuerdo, Harry - me dedico una sonrisa picara

Observe como Luna nos miraba con una sonrisa traviesa, se acerco a nosotros para luego hablar con su melodiosa voz- es un placer contar con su presencia señor Potter, nos gustaria iniciar con la presentacion y luego tomar algunas fotografias.

De acuerdo - le respondio a Luna pero no me quitaba su mirada

Esta le indico que tomara asiento, luego comenzo a explicarle a la camara porque motivo debian los empresarios colaborar con el Orfanato, sus labios me himponitazabn eran perfectos, como seria probarlos, note como giraba rapidamente su mirada y me sorprendia toda embobada...  
La sesion fotografica fue perfecta, el rodeado de niños, solo o con las hermanas, todos estaban felices de tenerlo ahi.

Espero una copia de ambas cosas señorita - su semblante era indescriptible

Por supuesto y nuevamente le doy las gracias por todo -

Luego poso su mirada en mi - Srta. Granger o te puedo llamar Hermione...

Me encantaba como sonaba mi nombre en su boca, senti que mi cuerpo parecia gelatina

Si, no hay problema...- trate de sonar segura, pero mi voz me delataba...

Espero volver a verla, tomo mi mano donde poso sus bellos labios y se marcho

**Fin Flash Back**

Cuando termine de recordar esa escena, mi cuerpo sentia la necesidad de verlo, queria abrazarlo, besarlo y acariciarlo... nunca nadie generaba tantas sensaciones en mi cuerpo. Tome el celular y marque su numero, espere que sonara dos tonos cuando escuche su voz.

Hermione, sucede algo? porque debia suceder algo para llamarlo...

No, me equivoque al marcar... que escusa mas estupida acababa de darle

Pense que te habia sucedido algo, por la hora... - senti una risita

Perdona, si te desperte...- tuve las ganas de decirle que lo queria ver...

¿Donde estas? - esa pregunta me sorprendio...

En un Pub... me quieres ver - sonrei lo mas sexy que pude

Por supuesto, que quiero verte... me provocas cosas señorita Granger - lo dijo tan sexy que senti como me derretia

Debo cortarte... me esperan mis amigos, cuidate y nos vemos- le corte sin dejar que me respondiera

Me quede sentada un buen rato en la escalera del Pub, me sentia idiota por haber llamado a Harrt osea que pensaria de mi ahora, que era una mujerzuela... cuando senti que alguien me miraba, levante mi mirada cuando lo vi, dedicandome una sonrisa apoyado en su vehiculo

**Saludos!**


End file.
